Just Give It Time
by Team M
Summary: Well, that's my cue. But, think about what I said. Things will eventually get better." Miley-Support. Hints of Niley. Oneshotx.


**I couldn't get to sleep. So I just began to write(: **

**Most of this was produced at about two in the morning last night. But, I added some on today. It's pretty short. Hope you like it. xo -M.

* * *

**It was amazing what can happen in a year. Just 365 days, and everything's changed. Like, me, I _never_ thought that Miley would end up as my best friend. Sure, I didn't really know her back then, but everybody made her sound so evil. Then, a year ago, I met her.

I really did try to hate her for the Jonas' and Selena's sake, but I after two hours I couldn't. The first time we met it was clear from her expression that she knew the rumors about us all hating her, and I knew she had a pretty good feeling that I did too, but she just ignored it. She had all of this confidence, and energy, and all around this huge friendly vibe radiating off of her.

Finally I gave in and began to start a conversation with her too. We were at a concert of some sort. After that, I didn't regret giving her the expensive designer necklace for her birthday. In fact, I was glad that I did, just because it proved a little bit more how I never truly hated her. I may not have actually talked to her there, but at least I got her a gift. And that was more than nothing, right?

I walked outside the _Camp Rock 2 _set. She was visiting me this year while avoiding her ex. I looked ahead to see her sitting on the dock, feet dragging across the water. As I was walking up a girl of some sort came up to her, asking for an autograph. It still amazed me how much people loved her and how clueless she was about it.

Once the girl left I came up. Without saying a word I slipped my flip-flops off too, placing them beside hers. I looked down at our apparel. She was in a baggy hoodie with her jeans rolled up. I was forced to be in a summer-like outfit for the scene that we would be recording after the break.

"It's, uh, kinda cold," I mentioned.

She rose her eyebrows, staring me up and down. "I wonder why."

"We're shooting."

She nodded her head, understanding.

"What are you thinking about?"

Her head snapped over. "What?"

"Well, when I first came out here you were just kinda staring out into the water. I usually only do that when something or some_one_ is on my mind."

"No. Just admiring the beauty."

"Oh, really?" I crooked my head.

"Yeah."

I laughed. "You're full of shit."

"You love me."

"You okay?" I just jumped straight to what was on my mind.

"I guess."

"I have some time if you want to talk."

"I miss them."

And that was all she had to say. Lately, I don't know what it is, but they've been on her mind a lot. When I say a lot, it means more than usual.

"You are aware that you're way better than they are, right?"

Miley shrugged. "Maybe now that they've changed. When I knew them, though, when they first started out, they were worth missing."

I sighed, looking down at her pitifully. "People don't change, Miles. Things change. And ideas change. But most of the time.... people themselves don't change too much."

She kicked some water, not letting us make eye contact. "See, most of the time I agree. But, you didn't see them when I first met them. All of them were completely different."

"What's so different now?"

"I barely recognize them they're so different. And it kills me, Demi. It just _kills_ me to know that if I had just left them in God's hands, and let them work their way up, it could have saved them. It coulda saved _us_."

I watched her, but I knew that she wasn't done yet. All in her face it showed she had more bottled up that was waiting to come out.

"I pretty much made them big, then, they left me to watch my career be ruined. Everybody hates me now, and they're, you know, the oh-so-high Jonas Brothers. Then Selena is the princess marching besides them now... It's just frustrating."

I nodded. Oh, I knew how it felt to never be first best. But she _was _first best and was just too absorbed in something else to realize it.

"You know, it's kinda funny..." I told her. "You have this huge idea in your mind that you were forgotten because of them, but you weren't. They aren't as big as you." I thought about it. "They never were as big as you."

"Whatever."

"You don't believe me?"

She shrugged. "They have the fans. That's all I'm gonna say."

"When did they ever sell out the United Center? Better yet, when did they ever sell out Madison Square Garden? Or the Staples Center? _Never._ When did you sell it out, again?"

"Demi-"

"When?"

"When I was fourteen," she mumbled. But I knew that she was proud.

"And, how long did it take you?"

"A few minutes."

"And who chose to go with an unknown band at the time?"

She sighed. "I did, okay?"

"And you know what they did for their first headlining tour?" She looked up at me for the first time. "They took _me_. And sure, I was unknown, but not after Camp Rock came out. They took me because they knew it would double their sales. They knew people would want to come and see the chemistry Joe and I had on-stage, or come see the new girl. They hoped that it would help them sell. And they are some of my best friends, I'll give them that, but you're better than they are. I wish that you could see that."

Miley was trying to hide a smile. "I love you, ya know?"

I laughed. "Well, it isn't that hard."

"Now, I want you to be my replacement, got it? I don't want no Selena coming in and stealing your spotlight."

"I'm not gonna steal your fame."

"I know. But you're gonna become big. I already know it. Don't let anyone use you like I did, okay?" She wasn't trying to insult anyone. She was only trying to look out for me.

I smiled, nodding. She really did have a huge heart.

"So... the Jonas' again, huh?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be bringing you down," she blushed.

"Are you even over him yet?"

"I dunno."

"You don't know?"

She looked down. "I haven't talked to him in two years, you know? It's like, how _can_ I like him?"

"But you still do, don't you?" She hesitantly began to nod again. "Some people take longer to heal, I guess."

"It's not normal, though. I feel disgusting. And clingy."

"Just give it time. I mean, you can't like him forever without talking to him."

"I guess so."

"A-"

"DEMI!" I turned around. But Miley didn't even have to. She already knew who was there. "C'MON! WE HAVE TO SHOOT!"

I put up my forefinger, telling them to wait a minute. "Well, that's my cue. But, think about what I said. Things will eventually get better. Okay?"

Miley smiled. "Go do what you gotta do, Dragon."

"You got it, Nighthawk. I'm expecting to hang with you later."

"No one else I'd rather be with."

I got up, running up to the boys. Joe stared at Miley while Nick turned to me.

"Ready to go?"

I pushed past them. "All she wants is an apology, guys. Just grow up, stop with the act, and give her one!"

Nick stared at me as we met eyes. I looked away, beginning to walk towards the cameras.

"And, a tip; it'd be best if you went first, Nicholas."

I knew things weren't fixed. And they wouldn't apologize right away. But at least now they had that slap of the face that they were waiting for to make the first move. They were one step closer. And with time, everything would be okay. I hoped.


End file.
